


Feel again

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recovery [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 5: Recovery, Drabble 5: Recuperación, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto let Jack explore his body with shy kisses and trembling hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sentir otra vez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857787) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my beloved friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Ianto let Jack explore his body with shy kisses and trembling hands. With every touch, Jack was remembering the times he had shared with the young Welshman. It seemed incredible that the Captain could be so scared, but he was. He was torn between the desire of being again the inexorable lover that he had been all his life and the horrible memories that the Master had left inside and outside him. And above all, he was terrified to be doing to Ianto what the Master had done to him. But Ianto smiled and encouraged him responding to his touch and his kisses with infinite love. When the immortal possessed him, Ianto shivered with pleasure. There was no place for pain in what they were doing. For the first time in many months, Jack shared a liberating orgasm with someone who loved him. When, exhausted, almost incredulous, he lay in Ianto’s warm loving arms, he struggled to push away the memories that wanted to come to the surface. He had started a path from which he didn’t want to come back. He wanted to be Jack Harkness again, he wanted to love and be loved by Ianto.


End file.
